My Hero
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que al final iba a terminar a lado del verdadero héroe que derrotó a Cell?, eso era para ella, un Héroe, su Héroe. Pequeño One-Shot dedicado a Gohan y Videl.


**My Hero.**

**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Pequeño One-Shot inspirado en la canción de Foo Fighters _"My Hero"…._ :D Enjoy

Una mujer de ojos azules se encontraba sentada en el césped, un mantel de color brillante la separaba de las verdes hojas de la hierba fresca, a su costado se hallaba una enorme canasta vacía, la cual en un principio llevaba utensilios como platos y cubierto, los cuales ya eran utilizados por algunos comensales que seguían degustando los alimentos que su suegra preparó con entusiasmo; no le enorgullecía pensar que en ese momento parecía una haragana, pues todos los presentes se movían de un lado a otro, jugando, divirtiéndose, conversando, comiendo; pero ella, debido a su condición, había sido rezagada a quedarse tumbada a un lado de las canastas, sonrió mirando a su alrededor, en otro momento ella estaría haciendo lo mismo, pero desde los primeros meses de su embarazo ha padecido de nauseas, por lo que ni si quiera le apetece comer algo, y debido a las semanas que lleva de gestación se le dificulta moverse con libertad; a menudo se sorprendía comparándose con una vaca o un elefante, pues era así como se sentía a veces.

Un frondoso árbol le ofrecía sombra, alzó la cabeza y observó como las hojas eran movidas por la fresca briza de la montaña Paoz, lugar al que recientemente llamaba su hogar; la voz de un hombre desvió su atención, lo miró mientras bostezaba, ladeó la cabeza en auto reproche, desde que empezó a formarse una vida en su interior las tardes se volvieron el momento del día perfecto para que el sueño se apoderara de ella; frunció el seño en desacuerdo con lo que el cuerpo le estaba pidiendo y siguió con la mirada al joven que corría de un lado a otro con un balón de futbol americano en mano.

Si bien el joven en cuestión no era un fanático de los deportes, disfrutaba de pasar el tiempo con su hermano menor y su mejor amigo; los que se encontraban disfrutando del picnic familiar de ese día; los tres estaban jugando un pequeño partido improvisado, acompañados de la hija de Krilin; al pensar en el hombre sin nariz volteó instintivamente a mirarlo, el ex calvo se hallaba sentado justo a un lado de su mejor amigo, su suegro Goku, quien seguía engullendo los manjares que su esposa había preparado; la mujer de ojos azules contrajo el rostro al pensar en comida debido a que su estómago comenzó a revolverse; decidió concentrarse en otra cosa, así que clavó su mirada en la esposa de Goku, su suegra.

La mujer de kimono amarillo platicaba alegre con la esposa de Krilin, no. 18, una androide que fue construida para aniquilar a su suegro y dominar el mundo; risible, o por lo menos eso sería para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para ella, ella estaba casada con uno de los hombres más extraordinarios del mundo, ¿del mundo?, del universo.

Volvió nuevamente los ojos hacia el joven de cabellos azabaches, su rostro en acto reflejo esbozó una sonrisa, amaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas y vaya que eran muchas, no tanto como las de antes, pero sin duda era una de las mujeres más fuertes del mundo, y pensar que en algún momento se consideró invencible; volvió a sonreír al recordar la primera vez que vio a ese extraño sujeto ataviado con ropas raras, movimientos ridículos e increíble fuerza.

A su mente llegaron numerosos recuerdos de los primeros momentos que compartió con el joven guerrero, como lo perseguía intentando descifrar sus misterios, como siempre aparecía para entrometerse en sus cosas y… salvarla; de pronto recordó el movimiento más importante que le jugó el destino.

Aquel joven al que asechaba, el que después se convirtió en su mejor amigo, en su compañero de lucha; del que se enamoró, con el que juró compartir toda una vida, el padre de su bebé; era mucho más que todo eso; gracias a él todos en el planeta sobrevivieron al juego del Cell, gracias a él su padre no explotó junto con la tierra cuando kid buu la hiso estallar, incluso gracias a que su padre se apropió el crédito por la derrota del monstruo verde ella pudo disfrutar de una vida de lujos y ostentación.

Sonrió divertida ante la dulce ironía, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que al final iba a terminar a lado del verdadero héroe que derrotó a Cell?, eso era para ella, un Héroe, su Héroe.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó gritar a alguien provocándole un sobresalto, y debido a que se encontraba inmersa en sus cavilaciones no se percató que un balón de vinilo sintético se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad, cuando la mujer divisó el objeto ya era imposible esquivarlo pues levantarse le resultaba muy complicado, así que simplemente se limitó a posar un brazo frente al rostro esperando el golpe, reía mientras cubría su cara, se sentía patética pero no podía hacer más, ya que tenía un pequeño pastel sayayín horneándose en su vientre.

Se quedó en esa posición durante algunos segundos pero no sintió ni un rose, aparto el brazo de su cara y se encontró con la imagen de espaldas de un joven, quien aparentemente haciendo uso de su súper velocidad atrapó el proyectil que se dirigía hacia ella, el cual, en ese momento lanzaba a su hermano menor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el hombre de ojos obscuros se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer de cabello corto con la intención de acariciarle el rostro.

La mujer de ojos azules le regaló una amplia sonrisa y como pudo se abalanzó hacia él, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos; cosa que produjo que el joven tambaleara un poco intentando mantener el equilibrio; una vez estabilizado, el hombre correspondió el gesto de su mujer y la abrazó; la dama de barriga abultada se apartó un poco de su joven marido para propinarle un tierno y fugaz beso.

-Mi Héroe- pronunció antes de volver a hundirse en los labios de aquel hombre que amaría por siempre.


End file.
